So Cold
by Shazzarrr
Summary: Alexandra Casp moves to a town called Santa Carla where she stays with her cousin, Harry. After a run in with Edgar Frog and taking no notice of the warning, she has a run in with the Lost Boys... Paul'/OC' Not sure yet
1. Tellin' A Tale

_A/N: This is my first ever story sort of thing, I don't own the lost boys, just Alex Casp, her mom etc. Reviews are appreciated - they will help me a lot and they would encourage me to do another chapter, that is if the reviews are good. It's probably crap for a first, though I'll probably improve. Makes me feel a bit down though because I don't know many smart-ass words. :P Thanks, hope you enjoy it? :)_

**So Cold**

**Chapter One**_** Tellin' a tale**_**.**

Usually, you'd see films about Vampires and mythological creatures and you'd just giggle and laugh at how ridiculous they were. But what you'd fail to realize, is that the impossible – is possible. I used to be like you, thinking that vampires weren't real, just an imagination. That was until I moved to Santa Carla and my life changed, forever. My name is Alexandra Casp, I'm 18 years old, my hair is black, and my eyes are brown. I have a pale complexion and I enjoy listening to a variety of music. When I had friends, I was nicknamed Andy, Al and Andra. Personally, I prefer Al. Guess I'll tell my story.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I was in my room, sitting on my bed doodling in my sketch book what my late aunt Jesse gave me for my 18th Birthday, along with many other wonderful things. I lived with my mum, Amanda. My dad had died when I was 4, he was coming home from work and he was killed in a car accident, he was crossing the road and a careless driver took no note of the red light, nor of the person walking across the street. He was a good person, and he didn't deserve to die – I felt the same about my mother before she started to become an alcoholic and a druggie. From when my dad died, mum lost her job, that's when she started to turn to alcohol; it's only recently that she's turned to drugs. I don't care anymore about her, she can rot in hell for all I care – she doesn't give a damn about me and I her. From when I was 4, I had to look out for myself. I raided my mums' handbag for monkey so I could by food supplies, and then when I was old enough I got myself a paper round and bought myself some acid-washed skinny jeans, doc martens and a random shirt what I liked in a shop, oh and a jacket. I missed my dad; I used to feel safe in his arms. But I guess that now I'd have to be in his coffin to receive a hug – even then it wouldn't be very nice, horrid – but the truth. And due to the lack of motherly instincts, my mums' sister, my aunt Jesse took care of me by giving me money when I needed it, clothing and help when I needed it. She was like my mum, but then a few months after my birthday she died of a heart attack, I was getting fed up of my loved ones leaving me. I put my sketch pad down beside me and walked downstairs, my mum was laid down on the couch, bottle in hand, unconscious. I walked out to the front of the house and lit a cigarette, it's bad for you I know but I need some sort of stress reliever. I leaned back onto the wall and the postman came.

"Hey, Al. I have a letter for you today!"

"Me, a letter? Oh great, what's the news now – getting kicked out of the house?"

"Nah, looks more official."

I nodded and took a brown envelope, "Cheers, see you." He nodded and walked off.

I put my cigarette out and went inside, I went into the kitchen and put some juice in a cup; I wasn't a fan of coffee or tea, vodka and other such alcohol-related drinks were nice, but I definitely wasn't going to follow my mothers footprints, I could tell myself to stop drinking when I wanted. I opened the letter and there was an official stamp at the top. Underneath it said:

"To, the late Niece of Mrs. Jesse Carter, Alexandra Casp.

As you may know, Mrs. Jesse Carter passed away on the 19th June, this year. We understand that it is a difficult time for you right now, but Mrs. Carter has left a will, stating that a total of £14,329 is to given to you. A copy of the will is attached, please read it.

Thank you."

-'Dear my darling niece, if you're reading this, my time has come to and end – roaming this ball of wondrous mysteries, I know that you have had your father taken away from you – and now me, but do not feel as though it is the end of the world. I understand that your mother hasn't been the best parent in the world, and I understand that you want to get away as soon as possible. Therefore, as a request on my death bed, I would like for you to move away, you have a cousin in Santa Carla, remember – your cousin Harry, my son. He's only 20 years old and he will have a bed ready and waiting for you. Though I want you to be careful – Santa Carla is a rough place, people tend to… disappear. Though I am sure that you will be fine, being the strong young women you are.

I leave in your possession the sum of £14,329; do with it as you wish. And I also leave to you my family photos which I would like for you to take to harry. Have a wonderful life, my dear and make the most of it. Don't dread on the past – I had a good life and I'm sure that I will be with your father, in a good place. Take care.

Aunt Jesse. -

I smiled to myself, I loved my Aunt Jesse. And I was going to do what she told me. I rang the number what was at the bottom of the letter – to sort out arrangements for moving to Santa Carla and to sort out money and photo issues. After that was done it was agreed for me to set off tomorrow morning, so I had time to pack and pick up the things I needed. I stalked back up to my room and packed my bags, putting some more jeans in, some boots, a hoody, a zip-up hoody, and some other crap. I then shoved my sketch pad and pencils etc into my satchel bag. I went to bed straight away that night, waking up early in the morning – ready for a new beginning.


	2. Ready Set GO!

_A/N: I honestly think that this chapter is better than the first, but at the same time I think that it isn't. Anyway, Second Chapter of So Cold I'll do more later it's like 01:16AM in the UK right now and my eyes are giving in. So yeah, hope you enjoy it once again and leave reviews please, cause if you don't I wont be able to know if you guys like my stories or not._

I don't own the Lost Boys or the Lost Boys' characters used in this story, I only made up Alex, harry etc. :)  
EDIT: Woah, dang just found some words what weren't meant to be there, oopsie. Guess you can tell I wrote it at midnight. :P

**Chapter Two**** - **_**Ready, Set, GO**_**!**

When I awoke that morning, I was buzzing – I could finally have a proper life. I picked my bags up and took them downstairs and left them in the kitchen – mum had gone out, probably getting more drugs. I sighed and walked to the front door and went to collect Aunt Jesses' photographs and her money what she was giving to me. I kept different amounts in different purses, safety measures. I went home and phoned call-a-cab, so I took the 15 minutes wait for granted and took my bags out to the front, which consisted of one suitcase and my satchel. I took out a cigarette to calm me down a bit – I was getting too excited. When I finished it the taxi was just coming around the corner and at the same time – so was my mum.

"Alexandra, get back into that house now!"

I put my bags in the boot of the taxi, and then I stood to see what she wanted.

"What'd you want?"

"You're not leaving, I forbid you to leave!"

"So you don't want me to have a life?"

"You have one, here at home with me."

"I'm not watching you get drugged up and drunk every single day." I sighed. "You're a piece of filth and you're a disgrace. You ruin the family name; you make us look like tramps."

"How... Dare you!" she raised her hand and slapped me across the face; I felt blood rush to my cheek. She was pathetic, weak and so was her slap. "Get inside; I'm your mother so do as you're told!"

"You're not my mother." I said flatly, getting into the taxi. I told him to take me to the airport and off I went, leaving the old crone gawping at the exhaustion pipe.

_A day later…_

I arrived at Santa Carla, after a very long travel in an aeroplane. I was tired and slightly travel sick, I felt like a stranger in the US. When I got to Harry's, I knocked on the door and he opened it, he roared out.

"Cousin Al!" he smiled. "How was your trip?"

"Fine, boring, but good." I returned the smile. "How're you coping?"

"Alright, as mum said: 'Don't dread on the past and live the future.' She'll always be in my heart…" I could tell his thoughts drifted off, but they soon reassembled themselves. "Sorry, I'm being a soppy old sod, aren't I?" he chuckled.

"Yes you are." I said jokingly.

"Come, come on in, I'll show you to your room." He said picking up my suitcase and leading me up a flight of stairs and into a medium sized room, there was a bed in the middle, ordinary – nice.

"I'll be out of your hair when I get straight, I'll find a job eventually and find my own place."

"Nah, it's okay. No rush." He grinned, placing my suitcase on the bed. "I'll leave you to your own devices." He started to leave the room, but then he turned around and threw a set of keys at me and grinned. "House key, so you don't get locked out."

"Thanks, Harry." He left the room, closing the door behind him. I studied the room, in it – as I had already said – there was a bed in it, against the right side of the wall, with a bedside cabinet next to it, then on the other side of the room there was a wardrobe and a set of drawers, I put my jackets and hoodies in the wardrobe and shoved my clothes into the set of drawers. There was a desk and a chair too, I placed my satchel on it and collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep instantly.

_The next morning…_

I woke up with a long stream of light piercing my room; my curtains were shut though not completely. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked at my clock, on my bedside table, it was 1pm. Most of the day had disappeared from me, I got up and got changed, replacing with what I fell asleep in with some pale light blue skinny jeans, and another shirt, I put my docs back on and went to the mirror, I brushed my hair out and then put it into a ponytail. My fringe had just been cut a few weeks ago, so it wouldn't go into the ponytail. I put my brush down and went to the bathroom with my toiletry bag. When I came out I went back into my room and spent a few more hours unpacking and drawing. My hand was starting to ache so I went downstairs; a note was on the kitchen counter.

- Alex, gone to work. I'll be back around 7pm, help yourself to anything in the refrigerator. Hope you had a good nights sleep,

Love Harry. –

I smiled at the note and looked in the fridge; I took out a packet of biscuits and scoffed down 4 of them. I went back upstairs and took out my satchel back; I left my drawing pad in it and put my purse and keys in it too. Lucky for me, it had a lock on – seeing as I'd just moved here, I should be careful with my belongings. I went back downstairs and into the front room, there was a medium sized TV in it, a beige couch and a few armchairs. I walked out of the house, locking the door behind me and walked down a few streets. Shops crowded them, pubs and clubs lit up like lights on a Christmas tree. After wondering endlessly through streets I found myself near a pier, before the pier there was a sign above the entrance saying 'Welcome to the Boardwalk!' I heard merry screams from the rides, music and lots of talking, so much talking. I walked in had a walk around the stalls, there was a fortune teller, a book shop, a art shop which I'd take a look at another day as it was shut, a video shop, a comic book shop, some clothes shops what I bought a new shirt from, it was a band what I used to listen to, and some new dark black jeans, my old ones were fading. After a while I got bored of shopping so I decided that I would draw a bit, so I sat on a bench and took out my sketch pad. I started to draw the carousel, and finished it within 10 minutes. I sighed, stood up and took my shopping back to the house then walked back to the boardwalk some guy was singing and playing the saxophone on the stage, he was sweaty and he had very big muscles, I felt really sick after looking at him though most of the girls were drooling so much the floor was starting to get slippy, so I gathered as much balance as I could and walked off to a railing, the sun was setting and it was beautiful, words could describe this image but it wouldn't be completely true as it was so much more. I looked down at the sea, it was just a blanket of darkness, a shimmer once or twice. I leant against the rail and watched people dance, mess about and be complete idiots. I took out my cigarette packet and lit one, I went through two until I noticed that it had gotten even darker, the sun had completely set now and the moon was high in the sky. I flicked my cigarette into the sea and walked to the comic store, I wanted to have a little snoop. I picked up a Superman comic, sniggered and put it back down.

"You're new to Santa Carla aren't you?" a voice said behind me. I turned and looked at a boy, he had a red bandana on his head and he was wearing a green cameo top.

"Yeah, how you know?"

"Not seen you around before, and as you are new here, I'd advise you to pack your bags and leave."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, People go missing around here. Santa Carla is the Murder Capital of the World."

"I can take care of myself, here is better than where I was."

"Well, just telling you." He turned went to the counter, picking something up and came back. "Here." He said giving me a comic. "You'll need to be prepared if you're staying here."

The comic was titled: 'Vampires Everywhere!' I shook my head, "What you been sniffing?" I handed him back the comic, "You might wanna lay off the pot."

"You think I'm joking?" he asked.

I shrugged. "This place is my home now, and I'm not being scared off by some crack head. Bye!" I grunted walking out of the store. What a retard. I walked back to the railing where I was before; I took out a cigarette once again and stood there leaning onto the rail, looking at the night sky.

"You know smoking is bad for you?" a voice said from behind, I turned around and I was looking at a twisted sister look-a-like. He walked up to me and sat on the railing and took out a cigarette of his own.

I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, so are a lot of things." I grunted and leant back on the rail watching people dance to the music.

"Not seen you around here before."

"Just moved in with my cousin." I sighed. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" I asked. He jumped down and stood in front of me, he was taller than me slightly so he was looking down at me. He held his hand out, I shook it.

"Paul."

"Alex."

He let out a laugh, "So how do you like Santa Carla, _Alex_?"

"I like it, few creepy people, but," I nodded "I like it."

"A few?" he chuckled, some girls walked past and I thought they were staring at me, but they weren't, it was him.

"You seem to be quite a hit with the girls, Paul."

"I have a reputation." He shrugged like it was nothing. I flicked away my cigarette and stood straight. I saw some guys on motorbikes looking at us, one had a long black trench coat and bleach coloured hair what was styled into a mullet. The next one had dark hair; his complexion was like he belonged to an ancient tribe and the third guy had curly blonde hair, with a colourful coat and his face looked soft, like it had been perfectly sculptured. I heard Paul sigh, I looked at him.

"Your friends I presume?"

He grinned, "Yeah, Looks like I have to go. See you around Alex." He smiled and got on his bike and the boys drove off one by one. I looked at my watch, I didn't realise how late it was, and it was 11:30pm. I began walking to the exit of the boardwalk but I was tapped on my shoulder, I looked around and found a guy, he was the same height as me and he had short hair, which was a honey blonde. Wasn't my type of a guy at all.

"You shouldn't associate with psychopaths you know."

"Psychopaths?" I asked.

"Yeah, that guy you were talking to and his mates." He shook his head. "There's something about them, danger is written all over their faces." He sighed.

"Well thanks for the tip, I wish people would stop giving them me, now excuse me. I'm going home."

"Your funeral." He murmured and walked off to his mates. I sighed and began to walk home, I ended up taking wrong turns and half an hour later I was back where I started. The boardwalk was shut now, and the moon was looking down at everything where its shine touched. I walked to the gates of the boardwalk and climbed over them. I didn't fancy getting lost at night in Santa Carla, might just have to wait until morning. I walked up towards where I was before at the railing, using that I climbed onto one of the roofs of the stalls and lied down, looking at the stars. My back began to ache so I sat up straight; the sea was like a sheet of dark blue silk. I sighed and jumped down from the roof, landing on my feet but it sent my nerves tingling right up my legs so I fell to the floor.

"Ow…" I groaned.

"Yeah, well jumping from roofs usually end up like that." A familiar voice said behind me.

I rolled around and saw Paul.

"How'd you get here?"

"Same way you did." He shrugged and sat next to me. "What's up chick, how come you're out this late at night?"

"Got lost on way home so I decided to come here and wait until sunrise." I sighed. "But I think I might have another go at going home, I'm slightly cold."

He took his blazer-looking coat off and put it on my shoulders. "There you go." He grinned.

"Oh so much of a gentlemen." I laughed.

"Yeah well that's me." He smiled. "So, tell me a bit about yourself, Al."

"What would you like to know, Paulio?"

"Haha, cute. Hmm…" he posed a weird look whilst he thought of something to ask. "Why've you come to Santa Carla? I mean what make you chose here to go to, of all places?" he lit a cigarette and offered me one, I took it.

"My dad died when I was little, my mum became an ass and my Aunt died and she told me to move here, in with my cousin, as her parting wish." I sighed.

"How's that working for ya?"

"Alright I guess, I think I'll need to move out of Harry's in a few weeks though, he won't let me pay rent and I don't like lodging." And find a job, I thought.

"What are your ambitions?"

"My ambitions?"

"Yeah, what do you want to do/achieve in life?"

"I just want to settle down in this little town and have as much fun as possible before I die because of these things." I laughed staring at the cigarette, he joined in too.

"Favourite colour?"

"Blue."

"Favourite animal?"

"Hm… bats."

"Bats?"

"Yeah, they're cute in a way. Deadly, but cute." He let out a huge weird laugh and he wouldn't stop.

"Hey… what're you laughing at?" I pretended to sulk; he still wouldn't stop laughing so I pushed him playfully.

"Nah, nothing. A joke between me and my brothers, you don't need to know it though." Figured, I stood up and flicked my cigarette away. Stretching I said, "I better get going."

"Yeah, me too." I looked at him; he looked especially angelic with the moon shining on him, though I think I thought that because of the lack of sleep. He chuckled and told me he'd see me later and off he went. When I got out of the boardwalk I began to walk down an alleyway, I think it was a shortcut for what I could remember. I got halfway down until I began to hear footsteps behind me, I turned around and I saw a man. He'd stopped and he was staring right at me.

"What's a lil gal like yarself doin' in a dark an' nasty passageway at this time 'o the nigh'?"

I took a step backward, "Going to night classes where they teach me how to speak correctly." I said sarcastically. "You dumbass."

His lips formed a wicked and evil grin whilst he ran up to me and pushed me against the wall. "Now, now, don't struggle or something bad might happen." He breathed in my scent, "Bad for you, good for me."

"In your dreams old man." I kicked him in the shin and ran for my life; luckily I ended up home rather than in a circle. To an outsider, they would have thought I was brave or such. But truthfully, I was petrified. When I got in the house I ran straight to my room and locked the door behind me, collapsing on the bed in fright.

_**Well I did my best to improve it as much as I could, I don't know why but I don't have the heart in it anymore, though I'm gonna read my old pieces of work and see if I can get into it again! :)**_


	3. Fate Seems Inevitable

_**Not as much as chapter 2, but I have ideas for chapter 3. I've got my inspiration back and I'm going to do another story as well, hope you like. Please review, thanks. :)**_

_**(I don't own the lost boys/mike)**_

_**Please leave reviews or I'll just stop writing, it's not a threat or anything. When people read my work I would like for them to review, I need more ideas and inspiration to write, if people don't leave reviews then how do I know if you like my work? :( Please and thanks. x**_

**Chapter Three**_** – Fate seems inevitable**_

I woke up at 1pm in the afternoon; I was still recovering from my ordeal with the freaky grandpa in the alleyway. And to my surprise I was still wearing Paul's jacket. I took it off and stared at it for a while, it was really soft. I put it down on my bed and went to get changed. When I walked back into my room I just eventually took in my surroundings, I had a window at the back end of the wall and the wallpaper was light purple with a beige carpet. I shook my head and walked out of the house, retracing my steps back to the boardwalk. I sat down on a bench holding the jacket in my arms. The sun was still shining in the sky, and it brought warmness with it too. I walked all around the boardwalk looking for Paul, but I couldn't find him. It became 5pm when I eventually gave up so I went and got a burger from a stall and I washed it down with a can of coke. I never let go of the jacket all day, I was worried that someone would try and take it from me. I had no luck in finding him, it because 8pm now. I guess I'd have to try tomorrow. I stood up and began to walk but then someone had tapped me on my back and I turned around to find the curly blonde from before with the colourful jacket.

"Paul's friend I presume?"

He smiled. "I've come for his coat."

I handed it to him. "Why couldn't he come?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Grounded, oh and my name is Marko."

"Alex, and grounded?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "He's a badass."

"Figured." I laughed.

"Well I have to go, Good bye Alex."

"Bye Marko."

He smiled and walked away, leaving me stood there gawping. I pulled myself together and walked home, when I got in the house I had a flashlight shined in my eyes.

"Harry, what the hell?"

"Light bulb kinda went 'boom'" he said, emphasising on the 'boom.' "So 'cause of that all the lights have gone out now. I've rang up the technician, should be coming tomorrow morning though I'm at work so could you stay and sort the guy out?"

"Yeah alright." We stayed downstairs for a while, holding our hands out just in case we walked into something. There was nothing in the fridge so we ordered a pizza and sat in front of the TV stuffing our faces. It was getting to 11:30pm now, so I decided to hit the hay.

"Night Harry."

"You're going to bed?"

I nodded, "Long day."

He laughed, "Alright, sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite."

"I'll try." I laughed with him and went up stairs, going into the bathroom I brushed my teeth and hair, slipping into some pyjama bottoms and top. After I was done I went into my room, closing the door behind me. I sat down on my bed and I felt something thin and papery, I looked down and saw a piece of paper it read:

"Thanks for returning my coat, Love Paulio."

I giggled and put it under my pillow, I turned to my left and the window was open. I got up and shut it, shivering. There was only one way he could have gotten into my room without Harry and I noticing and that was through the window, though I was wondering how the hell he got through it. I shrugged and lied down in bed, tucking myself in. Before I fell asleep I was thinking, I'd only been here for less than a week and I've made a fantastic friend, been warned about dangers, been stalked and yet I was still here. Apart from that, all I could think of was Paul, how his pants clung to him like they were painted on, how I just wanted to play with his mane. I thought about how he looked in my head, but what I didn't realise was that I was drooling! If someone had been in the room I would have been so embarrassed. I wiped my mouth and decided it was best to sleep rather than dribble over the mystery boy named Paul.

I woke up rather early the next day, it was 9am. I went down stairs and got some cereal, there was another note on the counter. It said that the technician would be here at 10:35am. I shrugged, ate my cereal and went upstairs to get changed. I had just put some jeans on and a vest top with a cardigan. By the time I had washed my hair and brushed my teeth I ran downstairs there was a knock at the door, I opened it and it was the technician.

"Hello," I smiled.

"Hi, so your lights went out?"

"Yeah, come in."

"Right then."

"How much does it cost?"

"It's been paid for, so don't worry." He was rather miserable; he wore all blue and some black gloves. It took him roughly 1 hour and 15 minutes to complete everything then when he went I relaxed on the couch and started to doodle in my sketch pad for a few hours.

**Paul's POV**

I didn't like this feeling I was getting, it was like I wanted to be with her, but stay away from her at the same time. Alex, she'd stolen something from me and I wouldn't get it back – and that was my do's and don'ts, my rights and wrongs. And because of this, I stood up to the head vampire and gotten myself grounded. It sounds like I'm blaming her, but I could never blame her. I was in the cave, sat on the couch, throwing a ball up and down in the air.

"Pauuull, play with meee?" Laddie begged.

"Yeah, alright. What'd you wanna play kiddo?"

"Will you throw me about in the air?" he grinned sheepishly. I smiled, picked him up and threw him about and he screamed joyfully. There was no making him tired, and thanks to the vampire strength I had I could do this for hours on end. I put Laddie firmly on the ground.

"Pauuullll, I wanna go again!"

"Kid, go and chill out for a bit. I'll play with 'ya later."

"Fine." He sulked and ran off into the cave. It was only 10pm, I was getting bored. Marko had gotten my jacket from Alex as I couldn't socialise with the girl for a while, though I didn't care what the head said, I was leaving her a message. I wrote on a piece of paper and ran out of the cave; I ran it to her house instead of taking my bike. It made too much noise. I climbed up the wall and into her room, it was tidy and it had her scent all over the place. I sat on her bed and stared at the pillow until I heard her voice from below.

"_Night Harry."_

"_You're going to bed?"_

"_Long day."_

_He laughed, "Alright, sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite." _

"_I'll try." she laughed._

I heard her soft steps coming up the stairs so I put the paper on her bed and jumped out the window, and ran back to the cave. I wouldn't feed tonight, I'd wait for tomorrow. I guess you could say her innocence had rubbed off on to me. When I got back no one was there so I sat on the couch and took out a cigarette and had a good long drag, much needed. I was sat there for a few hours, and then the guys came back.

"You ok Paul?" Marko asked, he was closer to me than David and Dwayne, I could have fun whenever I liked with Marko, play with some humans like pets – 'ya know, the usual.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I grumbled.

"Paul." David said, I looked up instantly. "You need to control yourself."

"Yeah I know," I sighed. Marko had a pigeon perched on his arm, he grinned at me.

"Have you eaten anything tonight?" Dwayne asked, overcoming his silence.

"I had a cone of chips earlier, other than that, no. I just don't feel like it." I shrugged.

"Paul, you better go and feed tomorrow then." David stated.

"Yeah I know, don't worry. I will." I wish they'd just lay off a bit, I know they were only being concerned but it was getting on my nerves. I sighed and went into a cavern, just off the main one in the cave. We all slept there, and we all felt like we had a built-in timer in our heads, we'd know when the sun came up or when the sun went down without having to go outside. I guess it's another one of the advantages you get when you're a vampire. I flipped up and caught hold of a pipe with my feet, my place was between David and Dwayne – if I was to be next to Marko we wouldn't stop play fighting, we learned that when we first became friends so David moved me. Sort of like the bad-ass in the class. The cavern was dark; though my eyes sought it was though someone had lit a candle in the room. I closed my eyes and fell asleep instantly.

**Back2Alex P.O.V**

It was 6pm, I had spent most of the afternoon drawing so I picked up my satchel and left a note for harry saying that I'll be back later and I set out to the boardwalk. I went to the chips stand and bought a cone of chips and sat down on a bench staring into space. Some guy was playing a saxophone again further down the boardwalk; I could here people laughing and having fun. I stood up and began walking down the boardwalk, I had nothing to do and I was getting sick of it. The buckle on my satchel had come undone so I started to fumble with it to sort it out, not watching where I was going and I bumped into a tall guy, around 17-19 years old, he had dark brown hair and it came up to his neck. He was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I said quickly and walked past him, though he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me around.

"You shouldn't hang around with _them_." He said in a husky voice.

"_Them_?"

"David, Marko, Dwayne and Paul."

"Who're you to tell me who I can and can't hang out with?"

"Just trust me; you'll end up getting killed or being turned into one of them if you stay around long enough."

"One of them?"

"Yeah, they're va-"David had cut him off.

"Surely mike, you don't intend to scare our new little friend off?" he grinned. "I know you weren't cut out for the spot, but not everyone shares your opinion on things."

"David, you're a killer."

David shook his head. "That was a joke Mike, to scare you. Me and the boys were just having a bit of fun." He chuckled. Paul had slung his arm around my shoulders and gave me a peck on my cheek and whispered in my ear. "I missed you, _babe_." He grinned sheepishly as I pushed him away playfully chuckling. Though I saw a stern look from Dwayne out of the corner of my eye. I swear Dwayne was telling Paul to quit it, the look in his eyes just gave it away… it was slightly creepy.

"Come on." Paul said steering me away from the tension between the boys and the guy known as Mike. He had his arm around my shoulder, though he was looking back at David. "You hungry?" he said, grinning.

"I had some chips around an hour ago." I chuckled.

"Well will you come for a drink with me?"

"Yeah alright." He took me down the boardwalk and onto the front until we saw a bar named "Gar's Crib" what a weird name. He took me in and we sat in one of the booths, he sat back and looked very relaxed – like he owned the joint.

"So what would you like to drink babes?"

"I'll just have some coke please." I smiled.

"Fair enough, your loss." He chuckled and went to the bar and got us our drinks. I took a sip and cleared my throat.

"Who was that guy?"

"Mike?" I nodded. "Just an old acquaintance me and the boys hung out with, we were trying to get mike in our group but he just rebelled and left." He shrugged. "That's all I can tell you for now."

"Why?"

"Let's just say curiosity killed the cat." He looked miserable now.

"Cheer up Paul" I nudged him. I thought a minute, "I'm the cat?"

He nodded, "Some things are just better off not heard, I would like to tell you but its David's call." I patted him on the shoulder then looked at my watch, it was nearing to 11pm now.

"I think it's time to go now Paul, getting late."

"Yeah, I have stuff I gotta do." I stood up and walked outside and waited for him.

"Where are you off to then?" I asked.

"To the boys, we have something what we do everyday. It's like a constant tradition." He grinned. I thought I was better off not knowing so I chuckled.

"Thanks for the drink, see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, definitely. Wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled and wondered off. I was stood in a gaze at his back; I shook my head and took the opposite road, walking back towards the alleyway. It always made me uneasy. I walked down it, half way and I heard a can rattle, I thought it was just the wind – but how wrong was I. I took a step further and found myself being thrown back towards the wall, I blacked out for a second but when I awoke no one was there. I shook the drowsiness off me and walked back home though when I got there, I found a little surprise…


	4. Can you forgive me?

**I know it's a short chapter, been busy with revising for exams, doing art coursework and I had a major brain blast for another story so I was working on that (I gotta update that now, haha!) So here's chapter 4, forgive me for it being so short. I'll do more on next chapter. Remember, reviews make my day so please post them otherwise I'm just going to be a sad bunny at the end of the day. =(**

**Chapter Four –**_**Can you forgive me again? I don't know what I said, But I didn't mean to hurt you**_

I approached _the_ house, it wasn't mine anymore. The place where I called home, where I felt safe and sound. The door… it had been knocked back against the wall as if something or someone had extreme strength or something; no ordinary person would be able to do that. As I walked through the door I laid my eyes on my cousin, my Harry. Who'd kept me safe, gave me a place to stay.

"Harry!" I shouted running to his side. His chest was beaten and cut in different places; blood was running from the top of his head and dripping off his chin. It was like I was swimming in a sea of crimson red paint, the feel of his blood creeping over my skin was disgusting yet hard to believe. Who would do such a thing to Harry, who had something against him? I haven't been here so long, so I couldn't possibly have been the reason. _Though, I felt like it was_. I lifted his head up; he was alive though only just.

"Harry, harry. Please, talk."

His eyes looked around my face like he'd just seen the sun after staying inside for a long time,

"Al…ex..." he coughed. "You need to… get out of here…"

"Who's done this, I'll skin them alive." I said angrily.

He tried to shake his head, "You need to get… away, they'll… be back."

"Who'll be back? Harry tell me."

"I don't know their names…" his breath got cut short and his eyes had closed. I could feel his chest stop moving, and so did his heart. I wept for an hour or so and eventually took his advice; whoever had done this had obviously meant to get me. I ran upstairs and packed some clothes into a backpack and ran out of my house. It was around 3am, the sun hadn't come up yet. Though the sky was turning red. I ran down streets and onto the already opened boardwalk, there were only a few people on it – the shop owners were there and people were setting up the stage for tonight's show. I was alone, tired and I had no where to go. I sat down on a bench and started to nibble at a sandwich what I'd bought from a local shop; I stood up and started to look for accommodations on a notices board. There was a few, though the cheapest was $50 per month, it was a small flat over a little shop what sold accessories like bandanas and little bits and bobs. I took my chances and went over as soon as it opened. It was a small shop, but it felt cosy.

"Excuse me?" I said to a small brown-haired woman, though it was going slightly grey but it didn't stop her from dressing like a gypsy and acting all fun and merrily.

"Oh hello dear, how can I help you?" she asked with a smile.

"I saw a notice on a board about the flat? $50 per month am I right?"

"Yes indeed you are, would you like to take a look?"

"Yes please." I smiled warmly.

"Follow me then hun."

She led me up some stairs and into a hallway, there was two doors coming off it, she pointed at one door. "That's my room, and this is…" she flung the other door open. "(magnificent room, Google it in French)" she grinned. It was medium sized; it had a mini fridge in one corner with a wardrobe, a pair of drawers, a bed in the middle and a desk at one end of the room. One of the walls were painted a darkish green and another a dark purple/pink, it carried on in the same pattern on each of the four walls.

"I love it." I smiled. "I'll take it."

"Fantastic!" she grinned, I took out $50 and held it to her. "No no no, love, it's alright. You can give me that at the end of this month and it will go on like that."

"Oh okay, thank you." I smiled again.

"Here you go." She handed me two sets of keys. "One's for your room door, and ones for the shops door. Just please don't wake me up if you come in late." She giggled. "I'm very cranky if I get woken up."

"I'm a rather quiet person, you wont hear a peep."

"I'll let you get settled in then, oh and my name's Jane."

"Alexandra, but you can call me Alex if you want."

"Beautiful name, I had a niece called Alexandra once. She only lasted three days, the poor thing. Hospital did everything they could but she wasn't able to cope." She shook her head then piped up again. "Anyhoo, if you have any questions etc just give me a shout." She waved and headed back down the stairs. I walked into my room and Sat down on the bed. I took a deep breath in and began unpacking for the second time.


	5. Start Over

**A:N/ Wooo another chapter, took me ages to write this, I think I should attend to my other story now, it's in need of an update so yeah. On Microsoft word this was like 5 pages long, sorry if it's really crappy. =( So yeah, reviews please or I'm not gonna carry this story on. 'Cause I wont know who likes my story and who doesn't. Please and thank you, also – Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five**** – **_**Start Over**_

After I'd unpacked my bags the previous night I collapsed on my bed and slept through the whole day, I only woke up at 7pm, which was annoying. After I had a long relaxing shower and got myself into clean clothes I went downstairs and I saw Jane at the till.

"Oh, hello dear." She smiled. "I was getting worried, I thought you'd fell out a window or something." She giggled.

"It was a long night of searching for somewhere to stay; I guess it'd drained me."

"Of course." She threw a bag of peanuts at me. "Eat up."

"Yes ma'am." I said whilst opening the packet. "I'll be back soon." I said walking out, she said bye and I made my way down the boardwalk. It was packed; people were dancing and rushing about like right mad'uns. I took out a packet of cigarettes from my back pocket and lit one; I needed it to chill my bones. So much had happened and I couldn't feel anything from it, I guess the pain was yet to come. I sighed and turned around to face the carousel, assuming it's a children's ride, no kids were on it. They were all middle-aged terror dwellers. The sky was a dark shade of blue and the clouds in it were dark grey, it was like a warning sign. I walked towards the end of the boardwalk where the rail was and leant on it looking into the sea. I had no idea what to do.

"You know if you lean over too far you'll fall off." A known voice said from beside me, I slowly lifted up and peered upon a tall and blonde person, Paul.

"Paul, this isn't the best time." I said flicking the remains of my cig over the rail.

"Aw, why not?" he pretended to pout but my expression on my face turned his pout into a frown. "What's wrong?" I looked away and focussed my eyes on a person selling hotdogs, though he interrupted my view by standing in front of me. "Alex, what's wrong?" he wiped my cheek, was I crying? Seriously? I wiped my other cheek and looked down at my hand, it was wet, a tear.

"Eugh." He looked at me, urging me to tell him. "It's nothing, I should really get going." He took hold of my arm.

"Alex, what's wrong, please tell me."

I sighed. "Harry was murdered." I walked over to a bench and sat down.

"What happened?"

"I came home and I found him … in a wreck, he was on the verge of death. He told me that I had to get out so I did. And now I live with some woman across the road."

"Do you know who did it?" he said, talking through his teeth, he looked enraged.

"No, I haven't been here long enough to meet any enemies… well I have but they wouldn't have known where I lived." I took a deep breath. "Harry's death was a warning. Someone doesn't want me here, but I'm not leaving."

"Have the police been down there yet?"

"No, I don't think so. I didn't ring them."

He nodded, "Me and the boys can find out who did it, just lead the way back to the house and we can take over from there."

He sounded so mature from his laid back, childish self he was before. "Is it even safe for me to return?"

"You'll be with us so you'll be safe."

"Oh, my guardian angels." I chuckled. He took my hand and led me through the crowd until we came up to some bikes where David, Dwayne and Marko were chilling. David raised an eyebrow when he saw us.

"I'm just going to tell them what you've told me, I'll be right back." He went off and walked over to them. I zoned out for about 5-10 minutes and when I returned back to earth the boys were staring at me and Paul was walking up to me.

"Show us the way." He smiled; I nodded and started to walk in the direction of Harry's house though I stopped at the end of the alleyway. Even with my knights in shining armour, I felt uneasy walking down here since the incident.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Paul asked, which he asked a lot. I shook my head and walked on, quietly adding, "Flashback," on the end. When we got there the door was still broken and it was starting to slowly smell of the dead. David and Marko walked in first then Paul and Dwayne after myself. How can I describe the dead in the most respectful manner there is? Harry's position disturbed me and he looked…ghastly. I closed my eyes and buried my face into Paul's chest, where he naturally put his arms around me, comforting.

"David," Paul spoke, I looked up and the two were glancing at each other. It was like there was some sort of question or comment I had missed and the two were too lazy to fill me in. David nodded and he started walking around the room, like he was searching for something. Dwayne and Marko also copied his actions but Paul remained exactly where he was, holding me.

"Paul, do you know who's done this?"

"I do, but I don't. If you get my drift." He said, regaining some of his childishness.

"Why do you think they did this?" I asked.

"A warning probably. Don't forget you've made friends with the supposing bad guys of the town."

"Who?"

He grinned sheepishly and pointed at himself. "We're not very favoured, lets leave it at that." He chuckled, I shook my head and moved away from the contact I had with him, realising that I was far past my insecure state. I walked out of the house and stood against the wall looking about making sure no one was there.

"We'll do some work in finding who did this." David said, coming out of the house.

"What are you, detectives now are we?"

He gave a stern laugh, "Just trying to help our Paul's new… friend." He said punching Paul in the arm, he didn't even wince. Paul growled at David though he stopped halfway because of a look he received. I yawned.

"I'm going to go now, I'm tired." I said stretching.

"I'll walk you back," Paul said turning to his friends. "I'll see you later." He waved them off then started to walk off in the direction we came. "Where'd you live?"

"Just follow my lead." I said simply, adding a sigh at the end of it.

"Cheer up; we'll get this dude or dudes whose murdered Harry."

"I know, it's just, I'm sick of everyone dying on me. No one seems to last for a long time." I grumbled unhappily. "You're probably going to be next."

"Nawwh, wouldn't leave you for the world babes. And I can fend for myself, no one's going to kill me so don't you worry your pretty little head."

"Smooth talker, aren't you?" I laughed.

"Of course." He smiled. We walked down streets and time soon flew, I eventually found myself staring at the front door of the shop where I'd recently taken residence into.

"This is it." I sighed. "Thanks for walking me."

"It's fine," he grumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'll see you tomorrow, I promise." He grinned and gave me a big hug. "Night."

"Nighty'o Paulio." I chuckled whilst opening the door, locking it behind me and made my way up the stairs into my room. Once there I looked out my window, Paul was waving; I waved back and closed the curtains. I then changed into my Pjs and fell asleep on my bed, completely tired from all of the walking. 

When I woke up the sun was just beginning to rise, I checked my clock and it was 5:50am. I took a shower and got changed into a vest and jeans, I tried to draw but all what I came up with was the last I saw of Harry, dead. I couldn't get my mind away from it. The day went slowly so I decided to go for a walk around the boardwalk, once again. I couldn't stay away from it. I bought some clothes and a new hairbrush; the pins had come off my old one. I took out a cigarette when I got bored and I used it to clear my mind and get me away from the thought of Harry and the depressing thought of how many people had left me in my life. When I returned back home the store was getting packed and it looked like Jane needed some help.

"Jane?"

"Yes dear, I'm rather busy at the moment."

"I was wondering if you needed some help." She looked up from the till to me and smiled.

"Yes please," she moved away from the till and told me what to do, I nodded and she went off to sort out some of the customers. I was there the rest of the day, it wasn't very hard and I got hassled a bit when the customers were trying to cheat me out of some money, though they didn't get past my sharp eyes and instantly regretted trying to con me.

"Thank you, Alex." Jane said, wiping the surfaces of the store.

"It's no problem Jane; you were in need of help."

She smiled and held out her hand, there were a few notes in it. "Here, a pay."

"No I can't take that."

"Then don't, I'll knock it off your rent." She grinned.

"Thanks." I chuckled. "I'm going out now, see you later."

"Bye Alex thanks!" she shouted as I left. I had a strange feeling of Déjà vu. I stayed on the boardwalk for most of the night looking for my knights in shining armour but they weren't there. Paul promised that he'd be here but he wasn't, had something happened? I was getting nervous but I was extremely tired too so I made my way home and went to bed ready for the next day.

**Paul's POV**

I saw Alex, leaning over a rail. "Guys, I'll be right back." I said to David, Dwayne and Marko. Leaving them gawping behind, I walked over to Alex.

"You know if you lean over too far you'll fall off." I said.

"Paul, this isn't the best time." She said flicking the remains of a cig over the rail.

"Aw, why not?" I said, pretending to pout but her expression on her face gave me the chills so I frowned instead.

"What's wrong?" I asked, but she decided to look at a hotdog guy so I stood in front of her.

"Alex, what's wrong?" she was crying so I wiped her cheek, she was surprised and wiped her own cheek, to check.

"Eugh." She groaned. "It's nothing, I should really get going." She started to turn around so I grabbed her arm, I was getting worried.

"Alex, what's wrong, please tell me."

She sighed and walked over to a bench after she told me Harry had been murdered.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I came home and I found him … in a wreck, he was on the verge of death. He told me that I had to get out so I did. And now I live with some woman across the road."

"Do you know who did it?" I said, talking through my teeth, I was furious, who would dare to hurt her like this, put her through this.

"No, I haven't been here long enough to meet any enemies… well I have but they wouldn't have known where I lived." She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Harry's death was a warning. Someone doesn't want me here, but I'm not leaving."

"Have the police been down there yet?"

"No, I don't think so. I didn't ring them."

I nodded, "Me and the boys can find out who did it, just lead the way back to the house and we can take over from there."

"Is it even safe for me to return?"

"You'll be with us so you'll be safe."

"Oh, my guardian angels." she chuckled. I took her hand and walked through the crowd until we came up to my brothers. David raised an eyebrow when he saw us.

"I'm just going to tell them what you've told me, I'll be right back." I told her. I walked over to the guys.

"What're we gonna do?" I asked David, he thought for a moment then answered.

"Well, seeing as you have such an attachment to this girl we'll stand beside you through your decision, what would you want to do?"

"Thanks, I think that we could go sniffing around her cuz's place, track down who did it and kill them." David nodded and grinned evilly.

"Sounds fun," he laughed. I walked back to Alex and told her to lead the way, she led us down an alleyway and to a house with a broken down door, I could practically feel the sadness radiating off her. When we got in the house the smell of the dead was overwhelming accompanied by the smell of dried blood, I was surprised that I could hold myself together, I hadn't fed in a while.

'_Can you smell that?' _Marko said, mentally.

'_I know that smell… I can't put my finger on it though.' _I told him.

'_Someone has probably done this because your …friend hangs around with us. Someone obviously knows about us.'_ David pointed out.

'_David, could she be in danger?'_

'_I wouldn't put it past the person who'd done this. Keep an eye on her.'_

'_What should we do now?' _I asked, walking around the room, sniffing.

'_Tomorrow night we can go and find the person who has done this, we have the scent now, it shouldn't be too hard in finding who'd done this.'_

'_Aye aye cap' in.' _I joked, trying to loosen the tension, which failed epically.

After our little sniff around I went and took Alex home, she was a bit shaky but she made it alright. I told her that I'd see her the next day, rather night, and I watched her until she closed the curtains of her room and I flew back to the cave, I walked in, no one was home, my guess they were hunting, I'd wait 'till tomorrow, so I was bouncing and ready to kill the little tosser who'd been messing Alex around. I went into a separate cove and flipped upside down, and fell asleep on a pipe, resting and ready for tomorrow.

When I woke up the next day, my fellow lost boys weren't beside me. I flipped down and walked into the main cove, David was sat in his wheelchair, Dwayne was reading a book on the couch and Marko was playing with his pet pigeons. When they saw me walk in, David instantly stood up and he was putting his jacket on.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

We flew out of the cave and into the skies, looking down on all of the midget humans. When we closed down on the house we sniffed and followed the scent, we couldn't do it the previous day, due to the lack of time left until sunrise and the fact that Alex would find something suspicious with our noses in the air sniffing. We followed the scent down a few alleyways and down some roads, and we ended back to the house again, someone obviously knew about our vampiric advantages otherwise they wouldn't have led us in circles. It was nearly sunrise and the guys and me were getting tired so we flew back to the cave and fell asleep, only at the last minute did I remember that I was supposed to see Alex that night.


	6. Nightmares

Hey guys, sorry I've not finished this story off. I had an online project what I had to do. (Radio, ftw.) I changed this chapter because I wasn't happy with how it was before. I've changed how she's reacted etc. If you have any suggestions in what you want to happen in the next chapter, feel free to leave a review and let me know.  
I want to say a huge thanks to my reviewers, including Sapphireuncovered0123, Snuffles-sweetie, MadHatter2708, Emzy2k10, southernvampirepirate, CarvedKid and TheEmeraldDragoness. I'll update again soon, not sure when though as school has started again for me and I have two projects to finish from last year and I'm going to be piled up with extreme amounts of homework and revision stuff (last year of school, DAMMIT)  
Hope you like this chapter.  
/Shan.

**Chapter Six **– _**Nightmares**_

When I woke that morning, I was shaking. I had a nightmare; I was being chased by a black figure. The thing, whatever it was, was just stood in a doorway watching my every move and when it started to move its hand I woke up. Irritated, I sat up in my bed, staring at the door. Thoughts of the nightmare were still running through my mind, invading my private thoughts and turning them into horrid things. I stood up and slowly made my way to my wardrobe, changing into some fresh clothes and underwear. I looked at my clock, it was 3am. The sun hadn't risen yet and I wanted to see Paul, I don't know why. I just did, I felt safe with him. For now I felt that even a home was good enough to make me feel safe, in my mind anywhere I went in Santa Carla I wasn't going to be safe. Putting depressing thoughts aside I crept downstairs and out the front door of the shop, being careful not to wake Jane. I walked to the boardwalk, the one place I went all the time, the one place what was a second place what I called home. It was shut, but it didn't stop me. I climbed over the gate and walked down the boardwalk for a while, no one was about, I had nothing to do, I couldn't sleep, and I was perfectly fine where I was. I sat on some steps leading out to the beach and covering parts of the beach was the sea. It was really quiet, too quiet. Everyone was asleep but you would've been able to hear something. I drew pictures in the sand with a stick but my pretty little butterflies turned into big figures. I put my head in my hands, thinking of what to do until I heard a voice.

"What the hell are you doing out here at this time?"

I looked up, "Paul?"

He looked around and pointed at himself, "Yeah, I'm called Paul." He grinned widely and sat down next to me. Prodding my arm. "What's wrong, why are you out here?"

"Nightmare." I said plainly.

"You had a nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"What happened in it, babes?" he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I was being chased by a figure; I don't know who it was." I sighed. "Then I woke up."

"Hmm…"

"You broke your promise."

"I know." He sulked. "I'm sorry, forgive me?"

"Of course," I coughed a little. "Where were you anyway?"

"Looking for Harry's killer, no luck yet though."

"Fair enough, thank you Paul."

"No problemo babe." He leant back against some other steps and took out a cigarette and began puffing away in my face.

"Cheers." I said, wafting the smoke away.

"Sorry," he laughed then turned serious. "I have to go." He grumbled.

"Why?" I asked, rather upset. He was silent for a few minutes then began to speak.

"It was a long day today, rather yesterday, I'm pretty much tired out."

"Paul you don't have to help if you don't want to."

"I mean no disrespect, but I am not doing it for Harry." He groaned. "The people who killed harry obviously meant to get you, and frankly no one is getting their hands on you. Not even if I die in the process, which is very unlikely." He laughed once and then again when he saw my face. "Inside joke, don't worry. I'll fill you in one day… or not." He looked dull and depressed after he said that. Then he perked up again. "Anywayyyyy, bye bye." He smiled.

I stood up and gave him a big hug. "Bye, Paulio." I chuckled.

"Oh very funny." he growled playfully and started to tickle me.

"Paul knock it off!" I laughed.

"Oh I'll stop, once you cheer up and have a little faith in me."

"Fine." I frowned.

"All's good then." He smiled.

He laughed at the expression on my face and walked down the beach, waving at me from behind. I turned and quietly said under my breath, "…twisted sister…" I giggled childishly.

"Oi I heard that." He shouted back, smiling and ran off into the dark. I walked back home and when I got in Jane was stood in front of me, holding out a pale white envelope.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It came through the door, it's addressed to you." She said quietly. This was worrying, no one knew where I lived now, or so I hoped so how could they send me mail? I took it, "Thank you Jane, I'll see you later." I said smiling whilst walking up the stairs.

"Bye chick!"

When I got in my room I sat on my bed and opened it, in scruffy handwriting it said:

* * *

_You don't know us, but we know you. We know that you hang around those filthy bloodsuckers, the ones you know as Paul, Dwayne, David and Marko. We warned you to stay away from them, the death of your dearest Harry was a warning, hang around them more and you'll see more bodies fall; maybe not your relatives but other people who you do not get to meet because they die before you have the chance. That is if you're lucky. They'll probably end up doing to you what they tried to do to us, sentence you to hell._

_Good luck,  
Have fun with your sadistic serial killers; check out the missing board by the boardwalk. See how many people have been missing, imagine them DEAD._

_Yours truly,  
Vampire Hunters/The odd one.  
A.F & E.F & S._

_

* * *

_

Probably some silly little kids joke, I thought. I giggled and walked to my bed, placing the letter under my pillow so I could show it to Paul and we can have a laugh about it. I slept without a dream which was a relief. When I woke up it was 6pm, I'd slept the whole day so I trotted downstairs and out the door, the letter in my satchel bag – looking for Paul. I soon found him on the carousel with David and the gang, they were getting into a bit of trouble and the security guard had his truncheon around David's neck. He said something and the guys were going off it, along with some other people on it, one was a girl and she was blond with an ugly old mole smothering her, he had a white skunk line on his hair he was probably finding some treasure or something down her throat, I gagged and looked around and saw Paul again, and he saw me and when he did his eyes lit up and he ran to me, pulling me into a huge bear hug.

"Oh hi…" I said coughing; he had a very strong grip.

"Ooft, sorry." He said letting go and patting me on my head like a little pet dog. "How you been since last night?"

"Fine, slept through the whole day." I laughed. "Look, I have something-"

"One minute, the guys and me need to do something, stay here. We'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay." I nodded and they disappeared behind a bush, funnily enough that skunk guy and Blondie walked that way before, perhaps a fight? Ohh, I want to watch. I walked past through the bushes and my ears were filled with the terrifying screams of the girl I had seen earlier, I laid my eyes upon them getting the top of their car getting ripped off and Paul, David, Dwayne and Marko ripping their bodies a part. I stared at their features; Paul's eyes were yellow as were the boys. In his mouth I saw two extremely sharp fangs, I watched as they pierced his victim. That was not Paul, my Paul.

"…Paul?" I asked, stuttering. His head snapped towards my direction and he instantly dropped skunk. His face was different, like an animal. But that was enough to send me off. I turned around and ran for my life, I didn't stop. My legs started to hurt after 15 minutes how unhealthy. The letter was right; it wasn't from kids, but people who knew the truth. I ran home and up into my room, Ignoring Jane's polite welcome home and curious concern. I locked the door behind me and pushed my set of drawers in front of it; I backed away and turned around, finding Paul sitting on my bed.

"Paul…?" I said, bewildered. He put his head in his hands. "What are you, and tell me the truth." He shook his head and sat up straight.  
"I'm so sorry Al…" I threw the letter at him, he caught it with incredulous speed. I saw his eyes flicker from one side of the page to the other and his face was unreadable, what was he thinking right now? Why wouldn't he tell me? I looked to the ground until I heard him sigh and he appeared behind me and wrapping his arms around my stomach.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, babes." He whispered in my ear. "I had no choice; there are limits to so much what we can tell you as well as how much I could show you." I felt as though he was keeping some important information away from me.

"I have so many questions; I don't know where to begin." I spoke softly, taking in his scent at each breath. Obviously he smelt of blood for he had just 'fed.'

"Did you kill Harry?" I whispered.

"No, I would never do that."

"But what about the people you killed."

"They got on our nerves and we were hungry anyway. It's not like we can help it." He sighed.

"So what now?"

"I have so much to tell you." He said.

"Well spit it out then, fang face." I chuckled nervously.

"I'm not going to hurt you Alex, chill out a bit." I sighed with relief and leant against my bedpost. He felt me at ease, "So where do you want me to start, babe?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was out of my hands, the guys are strict about telling people about us. They only tell peeps directly when they're recruiting them." He took a deep breath. "Can we smoke in 'ere?"

"I don't know, didn't ask. Better not chance it; she might think that the house is burning down." I said, pointing at my bedroom door.

Paul continued his sentence, "I wanted to tell you, when I told you that I was grounded, David stopped me from going. It was a pain."

"But you still left me a note." I smiled.

"Yeah," he laughed. "I sneaked in."

"Of course, the most natural thing to do." I chuckled.

He scratched his stubble on his chin and continued, "When we were at Harry's the scent we caught was familiar, we followed it but we were in a circle. I guess whoever did it obviously has knowledge of vampires, and now because of this letter it proves my point."

"Thanks for trying."

"It's alright."

"So what now?" I asked.

"What'd you mean?"

"David is obviously not happy with me knowing, so what're you going to do with me?"

"No idea."

"What would you do if David thought up the idea of killing me?"

"Go absolutely against the idea, no one is laying a finger on you."

"Over protective Paul." I laughed.

He looked around, like he could hear something I couldn't. "Pack your stuff, we're going." He said quickly, looking out the window. "And hurry." I did as I was told and shoved all my stuff in my bag; I left some money out on the bed to pay Jane off. He took my hand and ran down the stairs.

"Paul, where are we going?" I whispered, before I knew it he'd picked me up and we were flying in the air. "Did I mention I hate heights?" I groaned, burying my head in his chest.

"Don't worry babe, you're safe now. Open your eyes."

I opened them and I was looking out at the ocean, "Why've we come here?" I asked, confused.

"I tell you later, for now get some rest. It's been a long night."

"Er, where?"

He smiled and scooped me up bridal style and took me down some steps beside a cliff, waves were clashing against the rocks and I'd get the gentle spray of water once or twice. He took me into a dark cavern and when we were inside it was dully lit with these metal bins with fire in them, candles plotted about everywhere too. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Wow…"I said, awkwardly."It's amazing."

"Yeah, it's our home."

"Our?"

He nodded towards the remaining three vampires in the cave; Marko was in a corner, tending to what looked like a pigeon. Dwayne was sat on the other side reading a book and David was in the middle sat in a wheelchair looking at a wall in a gaze.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Used to be a hotel, but it kind of fell through when the big one hit. No human has ever come down here and lived to tell the tale," he thought for a minute. "Apart from you." He said quickly.

"Nice save," I grinned, I took a step down the rocky stairs and sat down on the floor. "So why did you bring me down here again?"

"Doesn't matter, I'll take you back in the morning if you wish."

"It does matter because you just made me pack my stuff." I frowned.

"Fine." He sighed. "The people who killed harry were outside the back of the house, I don't know what they were going to do but I heard them so I took you out as soon as I could."

"Oh…" I sighed. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Why me?"

"Huh?"

"Why have you chosen me to save me, of all the people who go missing, or need help?"

"People go missing because of us; we kill to survive it's how things work. We enjoy it, but I also don't enjoy it. It's fun but I feel sorry for the people who've become our prey. It is a really sad thing for the families, I can imagine how you feel, and loosing someone you love a lot." He shrugged. "But its life, they're only human. They'll never forget but they can only remember so much pain until it's hard to remember."

"Touché."

He sat on a couch and patted his knee; I sat down and rest my head on his shoulder. I eventually fell asleep when I couldn't stay awake anymore so I didn't know what went on that night. I was in my safe haven.


	7. Stupid Children

**Hope you guys like this chapter, 5 pages long on Microsoft word. Omg, haha. I did this in the time I didn't have the internet. I wanna say a big thanks to my chum – southernvampirepirate. She's my ultimate reviewer and I love her lotsies, baw. x3**

**So yeah, review and tell me if you like it 'cause otherwise I won't know and I'll end up stop writing these things. 'ya know? D:**

**- Shan :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**** – **_**Stupid children...**_

_**Paul's POV**_

Alex fell asleep on my knee a while after, she was really peaceful except from the time when she punched me in my nose. Marko and Dwayne started to laugh but I had to hurry and sort my nose out before it healed in the wrong place, whilst doing my best not to wake the person who did it. I managed to carefully pick Al up and place here gently on the couch and stand up.

I sighed. "Oh cheer up sour puss." Marko said, laughing.

"Shut up, you'll wake her!" Even though he didn't.

"Oh per-lease, if a bomb had hit she wouldn't stir one bit." He rolled his eyes.

"Marko, you don't kn-"

"Paul, when had you last fed?" David interrupted.

"What?" he lifted and eyebrow. "Uh. I don't know." Had it really been a long time? What the hell was wrong with me?

"Marko," he stood up from his wheelchair and walked over to us. "Take Paul for a quick feast and return back before sunrise."

"David I'm fi-"

"Paul, you are not fine. Do as I say and go."

A flipping order, great. I frowned and set off outside the cave.

"I hate it when he does that." I mumbled.

Marko put on a sissy mum's voice, "He's only got your best interests at heart, Paulie."

"Shut up, you're beginning to sound like me." I punched him in his arm playfully but he just stared. "What?"

"I can see why David ordered you that were a weak punch, bro."

I shrugged, "Come on."

I felt my face change and the tingling sensation I got whenever my fangs extracted from my original teeth. My sight became extremely clearer than it was before and I felt a lot less light on my feet, probably because of the fact I was already floating in the air. Marko joined me a second later and we were flying over Santa Carla for a nice dinner.

_Where to?_

_Over there, _Marko pointed to the woods, _some fool must've gotten lost, see them circling around a tree? Might be drunk. Look, over there – there's another one too! You take him, I'll have her._

_Jeeze Marko planned it out already._

_Yeah well, you know me. _He gave me a huge grin and set off down for the girl, I followed after him, turning to the side landing on my prey. It was a clean kill so I didn't need to clean my clothes afterwards, I instantly felt refreshed and stronger than before.

"I'm never doing that again." I said, tossing the body into a fire.

"What?"

"Going on for days without a hunt." I shook my head. "Never again."

"Good, I thought I was going to have to shove a tube down your throat and steal some blood from the nearest hospital and feed you that way."

"You'd actually do that?"

"Of course I would, you're my bro!" he laughed and tackled me to the ground, we started to wrestle until we could feel the time changing, the sun would be up in less than 20 minutes, we had to get back.

"Come on, we gotta go."

"Right."

We took off and flew back home, I took a glance at the sleeping Al, she was just where I'd left her hoping she'd wait for me to wake up later, I flew into our sleeping quarters and hung upside down, instantly falling asleep.

_**Alex's POV**_

I woke up rather early the next morning; I wasn't sleeping on Paul's knee as I had been earlier. Where was he? I stood up and put my shoes on. _I don't remember taking them off?_ I climbed out of the cave and up the steps onto the cliff; the sun was shining high in the sky – noon perhaps? I walked down a few roads and ended up on the boardwalk. Lots of kids were on the beach playing with the occasional 'Hey, come back here!', 'Stop that', 'Behave!' from the parents, lucky kids because all I got from the parents was a look that shouted: "Stay away from my family and I, you freak!" I walked at a quickened pace and climbed up some steps; I walked around some shops and looked everywhere I could. I eventually got hungry so I munched on a hotdog for a few minutes and continue my search for Paul. _Where was he? _Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, Paul was a vampire and vampires can't stand sunlight! DUH, I felt completely stupid and turned to begin walking back but someone had grabbed my shoulder and pulled me in a nasty-smelling comic book shop. Edgar and Alan. Edgar, or Alan had held a stake to my throat whilst the other was closing the shop, to stop witnesses.

"You killed Harry!" I gasped.

"A necessary but terrible sacrifice, sorry."

"You're bloody well not forgiven! Harry was a human being, if you killed him then you're no better than the people you hunt!"

"How can you call them people! They're _monsters_!"

"The only monsters I see are you guys."

They both laughed but then turned serious, "We want to offer you a deal."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You help us kill the bloodsuckers and we'll do something for you in return, anything you want-"

"I will never help you kill them."

"Aww, too bad." One of them said whilst the other grinned. They turned me around and tied my hands together and my feet together and carried me upstairs to an empty room, the window was blocked with lots of wood and there was garlic hanging from it.

"Who's who?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Which is Edgar and which is Alan?"

"I'm Edgar," said red-bandana boy, he pointed to the other, "That's Alan. We're brothers."

"I figured."

"We'll just be outside." They eyed me suspiciously and left the room, leaving me on my own. I sighed and stared at the ceiling for a while until two more people came in.

One was a boy/man/teen whatever you wanna call him, he had brown hair and another was a gypsy girl.

"I'm Mike." He said.

The girl pointed at herself, "Star."

"Big whoop, any reason to this?"  
"Yes, don't trust them." The girl said.

"Why?"

"They'll make you into a vampire."

"So?"

"So, you'd be killing innocent people."

"Oh well."

"Do you have no heart?"

"Living in a household with no love for an extremely long time, toughens you up. You might wanna try that sometime." I spoke sarcastically.

They sighed and left the room.

"Stupid bimbo." I mumbled. I nearly fell asleep but another person came in, he was blond and had horrid dress-sense. "Oh what'd you want now? Do you realise what a week I've had?" He quietly sat on the floor near the door with a stake in his hand and a water-gun. "What's a water-gun gonna do against four nasty vampires?"

"Holy water."

"Oh great, for they shall drown in your puddle." I rolled my eyes.

"They'll try to change you like they did to my brother and star, I was nearly turned as well as my mother."

"Oh? So what happened then?"

"We thought we killed them."

"You thought?"

"Yeah, they came back alive, David woke up first and he reassembled Dwayne in a matter of seconds, then he did something to Paul's body and took them both back to the stinkpit."

"Guess you can't kill them, huh?"

"We won't rest until Santa Carla is safe."

"'Gonna take you a while then."

"We have all the time in the world." The corner of his lip twitched, as if he was resisting the urge to smile.

"So when'd I get to go?"

"When they're dead."

"Uh, right. If I had a nap I wouldn't get killed right?" he nodded. "Good."

I rested my head against the back of the chair and dozed off; I woke up a few minutes later. The dude was gone so I, struggled, reached into my boot; I always had a pocket knife in it. Once I got a firm grasp on it I started to cut my way though the ropes around my wrists but the guy known as Mike had burst through the door making me jump and slicing my arm.

"OUCH!" I screamed. "YOU ASS WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" I kept screaming and finished cutting the rest of the rope off on my arms and legs. I picked a bit of rope up and tied it around the cut arm, stopping the blood.

"freaking faggot…" I mumbled and dodged out of the way from the charging Mike.

"Come back!"

"No, stay away from me!" I backed up and stood in front of the window, throwing the garlic at him. I was running out of garlic to throw but something crazy happened.

The Lost Boys burst through the window, Paul had came through first, pulling me to the ground taking me out of the way of an angry David, Dwayne and Marko.

"PAUL!" I shouted, hugging him tightly.

"Jeeze Al, what the hell did you do?"

"Accidental, I'm not some kind of suicidal maniac you know." I laughed, tearing my eyes away from my saviour I looked at the other guys. Edgar, Alan, Star and Sam had joined the room in a matter of seconds, and my guys were all growling at them, all completely transformed. Despite my earlier efforts of trying to stop the blood flow in my arm, I was still loosing a lot of blood and I began to get dizzy. I fell over onto the floor and stared at the ceiling but then Paul blocked my view.

"Paul… get outta the way, I saw a pretty little monkey up there."

He rolled his eyes and picked me up. "Guys, we gotta take her back. She's loosing too much blood."

"Paulio…shmallio…" I mumbled. I stroked his cheek absent minded-ly. "Paul, you know you've got a ferret on your face?"

"It's not a ferret…" he shook his head, making his hair go flip flop. Haha, flip flop, you wear them on your feet. Hahahahaha…haha… ha… ugh. "Come on you, it's like you've stolen my stash or something." He laughed and picked me up.

"Paul, take her back to the cave. We'll sort the trash out."

"Right."

I looked at David before we left; he had an evil look on his face. I would've protested but I was too tired and my head kept fuzzing up, at times I thought I smelt scrambled eggs but it wasn't, which really disappointed me 'cause I was hungry.

"Paul…" I groaned.

"What's up, babe?"

"You're funny." I giggled.

"Thanks." He laughed looking at me, "Better get you back quickly next you're gonna be saying how cool my hair is." He grinned and took off into the sky. Next thing I knew, we were at the cave again, and time flew by whilst looking at Paul's chest. Haha, pun. When we got back he placed me on a bed, tucking me in and then started to unravel the bloody mess what was my arm.

"Ugh, you could've waited for us to come and get you instead of taking things into your own hands." He groaned.

"Sorry, but I don't like ropes."

"That's your excuse?"

"Yup!" I beamed. He rolled his eyes and walked away, returning a few seconds later with a bandage, cleaning cloth and a bowl of water. He cleaned my arm up first and then wrapped the bandage around it.

"What am I going to do with you?" he laughed.

"Dunno." I said, giggling childishly.

"Go to sleep, and for gods sake do not go outside when you're in this state."

"Alright sir!" I raised my good arm in salute, but the way he looked at me made me stop.

"I'm serious Al, stay here and wait for us to get up. We can't afford for you to get hurt.

"Okay." I said before falling asleep under a sheet of blackness. I felt a few tugs on my arm whilst I was asleep but it didn't hurt but I couldn't raise my eyelids to check what was happening.

-[Insert time here*] hours later. -

I woke up finding the cave in semi-darkness on the outside the sun was setting and I could see the shapes it made on things in the cave. Once the cave had gone completely black I saw David emerge from one part of the cave.

"Good afternoon, Alex."

"Hello." I grinned. "You guys are alright then?"

"Don't underestimate us as they did." He laughed. "Let's look at your arm."

He walked over and sat next to me on the bed and unwrapped my arm, it wasn't bleeding anymore infact it wasn't even cut, it was healed! I gawped.

"What happened to my arm?"

"We did something to speed up the healing process, don't hate us for it." He chuckled.

"How did you do that?"

"You'll find out eventually." He stood up, taking the bloody bandage with him and sat in his wheelchair, the bandage had already vanished. I stood up off the bed and sat on the couch. Next Dwayne came out from the same place David had and walked to a corner of the cave and picked up a book, then sat next to me.

I raised an eyebrow and watched as David lit some bins and candles to make it brighter, it made the cave look amazing. Marko and Paul eventually came out pushing and shoving each other playfully and laughing, Paul was grinning as was Marko. Looked like they had fun. Paul squeezed in between Dwayne and me, putting his arm around me he whispered in my ear.

"_Good Afternoon, how's yer arm?" _He chuckled.

"_Fine, thanks for asking."_ I whispered back, laughing.

"So what happened at the comic place when we left?" I asked David.

"Oh, we just messed about them a bit. Scaring them here and there, it was fun."

"The look on their faces." Marko appeared with a pigeon on his shoulder. "It was hilarious, too bad you missed it Paul."

"Oh shut up." He laughed, one second he was next to me and the next he was crashing into Marko, they were play fighting on the floor. Dwayne was quiet and David was laughing along. Boy, my new life is gonna be fun. I grinned whilst watching the boys fight, Boy, my new life is gonna be fun**.

* * *

What'cha think? R&R please!

* - That isn't a reminder to me; it's explaining that Alex doesn't know the time.

** - Intentional repetition. :]


	8. Persuasion

I'm so sorry for the LONG wait! I was busy with school work, then I was revising for exams etc etc. But now I have a week off for a holiday so I might get the chance to work on So Cold again. Please guys, keep the reviews coming they give me the urge to write.

Love you all and hope you like this chapter, its 6 pages long on Microsoft word omgosh! Haha :)

I do not own the Lost Boys or any of those characters; I only own Al and whoever else you don't recognise :-D

R.I.P Corey Haim

**Chapter Eight**** - **_**Persuasion**_

"What'cha readin'?" I asked Dwayne, who was lounging on the couch head deep in a book.

"Bram Stokers Dracula."

"Why're you reading that?" I asked, confused.

"To see what people think of us vampires." He chuckled. "Garlic, why does everyone think we hate garlic?" he grimaced.

I pointed to the book. "He dreamt that story up, guess garlic stinks so maybe he thought it would repel you lot."

"He dreamt it up?"

"Yup."

"How'd you know?"

"Believe it or not, I read too." I laughed. "Perhaps he was under a vampires influence though."

"Maybe." Dwayne stuck his head back into the book and I walked off and stood next to David, who was starting to stand up.

"Come on guys," He looked at me and grinned. "And girls."

"Where to?"

"The boardwalk, as always. Time to have some fun." He said, laughing. David left the cave first, then Dwayne then Marko and then Paul and I. I hated climbing up the entrance, it was too rocky. I nearly slipped but then Paul caught me, once we got outside the guys got on their bikes. I was about to get on Pauls but David stopped me.

"Ride with me." He said. I sighed, but before I could ask why, he beat me to it. "Paul's wild whilst riding, you'd be safer with me."

"For some reason David, I feel as though you're holding some need-to-know information." I shrugged and got on the back of his bike, wrapping my arms around his torso. He set off first, riding down the forest then onto a road, on some sand and soon we were at the boardwalk. We parked up near some shops, once I got off David's bike my hair was sticking up all over the place. I looked into a puddle's reflection.

"Aw, Paul. I look like you." I groaned.

"It's not that bad." He sulked, and then walked off.

"Where's he gone?"

"Getting some pot I suppose." Marko said from behind.

"What're we doing here then?"

"Stuff, fun etc."

"Oh great," I grinned. But then it hit me. I forgot about Jane! "Wait." I paused. "Jane." I turned and ran towards where I had lived for a while; once I got there the shop was in shatters. I walked in, there was glass everywhere, I went upstairs and the banister had been torn off the wall. Turning, I walked to my old room. It was a complete mess, splinters of wood from the wardrobe was everywhere; the mattress had been torn to pieces too. What happened? I walked into Jane's bedroom, which was a mess too. Someone had put their hand on my shoulder; I turned around and saw Marko.

"Do you think Edgar and Alan-"

"No." He cut me off. "The scent is of what I don't recognise. No ordinary human would've or could've done this. We have some newcomers. I think it's best to burn the shop."

"Why?"

"To conceal our own scent, if the people or person had done this was looking for you or us. Then they would've left the place, in a way, intact. So that we could walk in and leave our scent everywhere so they'd be able to find us." He shook his head. "Dang."

He reached into his pocket and took out a few matches, and then in a mere second he had set all of the rooms on fire. He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder, ignoring my protests and took us out of the burning house and back to the bikes with the guys waiting for us there already. I knew that Marko had already told them via some freaky vampire ability.

"Come on." David said, walking away from us and into the crowds. Paul had appeared next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close. I didn't mind, it made me feel safer. We already heard the sirens of the on coming fire truck, it blended in with the red blaze of my old home. I do hope Jane is okay.

The saxophone man was on the stage again, producing extreme masses of music what made my ears ache, how the rockin' teenagers in the pit could stand it I don't know. Paul pulled out two cigarettes and gave one to me; I lit it and took a nice long puff. It'd been a while and it started to settle me down. We walked over to a railing and sat on it, Paul was sat extremely close to me as if someone was going to come and pick me up and take me away.

"Paul, relax a bit."

"Sorry." He sighed. "Not my fault."

He started to use his thighs as a drum kit and made up some random rhythms. Many of the girls who walked past gave me evil looks, as if they wanted to be in my place. I frowned, "What's up with them?"

"They're jealous because we're just amazingly awesome." Marko stated, laughing.

"If you say so." I chuckled and jumped down, flicking my cigarette on the floor and standing on it. I leant against a post for a while until David got down too.

"Come on, we have something to do."

"Even me?" I asked. He nodded and walked off, all of us following like sheep. We ended up walking to a video store; there was a middle-aged man at the counter and a young girl too. Marko walked in and started to chat her up whilst we walked around.

"I've told you before, get out." The shop keeper said.

David grinned and walked out, us following but I was watching the man, and he was eyeing me suspiciously and then turned to a customer.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Just filling him in on what's new, we gotta go back when the shop closes. So for now, we gotta do something for an hour." He chuckled. "So, what'd you guys wanna do?"

Marko was about to speak but the grumble in my tummy cut him off.

"Er, I guess food for the girl then?"

"Excuse me, I have a name." I laughed. "I didn't realise I was even hungry." I frowned.

"Well you are so, c'mon." He led the way to a hot dog stand and got everyone a hot dog. It was delicious.

"Yum." I said, throwing the napkin in the bin.

"We've had better." Paul said, laughing along with Marko.

"Oh yeah?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Every night, uh. You don't wanna know."

"I think I already do." I laughed.

Time went by quickly and we went back to the video store, the shop keeper was apparently called Max.

"Hello again, Max." David said, walking through the door, us following.

"So what can I do for you David?" the weird man asked.

"I need to speak to you."

"I see, follow me please." He gestured for David to follow and everyone else stayed put. David and 'Max' went into the back room to talk.

"Why can't they talk out here?" I asked.

"Because David doesn't want you to hear, not yet anyway." Marko replied.

"Hear what?"

He shook his head, "I can't tell you."

"So you know what they're talking about?"

He tapped his temple, "Vampire abilities." He chuckled.

I looked at Paul, he was frozen, just staring at a turned-off television screen. I shook his arm, "Paul? What's wrong?"

He shook his head and lit a cigarette with an unknown substance inside of it what made a funny smell, "Oh nothing, nothing at all." He laughed like a madman.

"You know it's not nice to lie?"

He looked at me in a weird way and went back to smoking his cigarette. Marko and Paul sat on the counter and started to mess about, Dwayne was reading through some titles of tapes and I was just sat on the floor tracing the cracks with my fingers. Thirty minutes later the mysterious two finally emerged from the back room and all the vampires around me froze and stood up.

"Time to go, guys." David said, walking out of the store. They all followed but I looked back at Max, he was grinning. I turned and hurried after them.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing." David shrugged. "Just gonna chill for a while then we're gonna eat. Though you're going to have to wait for us somewhere, too dangerous for you to come with us."

I nodded and looked at Paul, he wasn't at all happy. I rushed up towards Marko and nudged him. "What's up with him?" I asked.

"He's not happy with the circumstances, David will tell you about it later." He nodded and walked off to the carousel, it was still running but it would probably be closing in a while. People were starting to leave the boardwalk though there were some random teens messing about here and there.

"Alex, we're going now." David said, I nodded. He took me down to the beach and they parked the bikes up. "If you get confronted by anyone or if you need our help just scream and we'll come, alright?"

"Yep, okay."

"We won't be long." David walked back up the steps and out of sight; Paul replaced him as he walked down towards me and brought me into a large bear hug.

"I hate leaving you like this."

"Per-lease, relax a bit."

He smiled a bit, "I will when you will." He laughed and ran off. I sat on the sand and played with it for a bit, I managed to make a little miniature sandcastle. The sound of the waves was relaxing and now that the boardwalk was now shut, there were no kids screaming at the rides or shouting, or talking. Just nice and quiet, the guy's situation would be completely the opposite though. I laughed aloud and stood up, stretching my back, my legs, my arms, all my joints really.

I saw a group of people walk down the beach, heading my way. They looked like the rest of the surf Nazis, though they had a cruel look to their eyes. I couldn't tell how many there were but the middle person spoke.

"You know you shouldn't be out here late at night? People go missing."

"I know that."

"Then shouldn't you be indoors?"

"I guess you could say that I'm immune to the missing situation." I spoke quietly.

"What do you think they are, your knights in shining armour?"

"Who are you on about?"

"Your little friends, the ones who wreck havoc around here. They're not so tough."

"So have you seen that skunk fella' around lately? I haven't seen a peep since the confrontation they had with my 'knights in shining armour.'" I smirked.

"Why you little-"

"Aw come on guys, don't get too ruff and tough with her, we want a go!" said some girls, walking towards us. What was this, a gangbang?

The boys frowned and walked off; until they were out of sight the girl slapped me across my face.

"What the fuck, was that for?"

"Oh you think you're all high and mighty don't you? Because you're close friends with the God Paul hmm? Well you're not, you're a pathetic little low-life leach who needs to grow up and keep their eyes off MY future HUSBAND!"

I put my hand on her shoulder, "You need to see someone, dear."

She smacked my hand away and was about to say something but her friend interrupted her.

"-Je… j…e…Jessic…a!"

"What you bumbling buffoon?"

The girl was pointing to the opposite direction, the boys, my boys were walking down the beach. Clothes all bloody.

"Oh my god!" Jessica shouted happily. "They've been in a fight!" she started jumping up and down like an idiot.

"You're gonna die, spazz-tard." I laughed.

I sat back down on the sand, "What?" she asked and looked back at David, Marko, Dwayne and Paul all in their transformed stats. She was about to scream but David had her neck in his grasp.

"You terrorised our girl, now you'll pay the price." I closed my eyes immediately and shoved my fingers in my ears to block out the other girls screams. I eventually unplugged them, and opened my eyes once the boys had lit a bonfire and were tossing the bodies into it. It smelt funny.

"Whoa." I finally said.

Paul sat beside me, "One problem taken care of, you've took it better than the last time." He laughed, as did I.

"Come on, time to go home." He said helping me up from the sand, I had to sit behind David again on the bike. Why wouldn't he let me ride with Paul? Once we got back to the cave all the guys except David went to their sleeping quarters. David had walked into a shadow'd area near the entrance to the sleeping area. The sun was coming up.

"Alex, come here. I'd rather not shout what I'm about to say over to you."

I nodded and walked over, sitting beside him on the floor in the dark.

"When we were in Max's store, we were discussing what to do with you." He sighed. "The people who killed Harry did not wreck your old home with Jane, two totally different groups of people. I'm afraid we already know who Edgar and Alan are, as well as Michael and Star. We have a past experience with each other which I'd rather not go into now. But it's become vital that you must become one of us. The people who wrecked your old home will be searching for you, and they are definitely not human. It's safe only for you to become one of us so that you're able to defend yourself if we're not around."

"Why are they after me?"

"We're not sure yet, has anyone got a grudge against you?"

"No, I don't think so. I haven't met anyone long enough for that to happen, apart from Edgar and the rest of that group of course."

"Hmm..." he was deep in thought.

"Why won't you let me ride with Paul?" I asked.

"Because as the leader of the pack I own you."

"Slang or you actually own me?"

"I actually own you."

"Why do you own me?" I frowned.

"If I own you, no harm would come to you from any outsiders."

"By outsiders you mean other vampires?"

"Exactly."

"How do you un-own me?"

"By becoming one of us, that way you're free to do what you wish, be with who you want and you'll be able to defend yourself against any threats."

"So you're like my bodyguard?"

"I suppose." He laughed.

I groaned, "Why are you going at such lengths to protect me?"

"Because Paul has a thing for you, and you're part of the family. We look after our family. That's enough questions for tonight, rather today. Good day, Alex." He waved and disappeared into the darkness.

"Danged Vampires…" I mumbled and trotted off to bed myself. Bloody vampires…

When I woke up the guys were already awake, Paul was lounging on the couch, Dwayne's head was in the pages of a book, Marko was probably somewhere else in the cave tending to his pigeons and David was sat in his significant wheelchair. I sat up and realised I hadn't changed my clothes in a while; David looked my way and pointed to a tunnel.

"You can get changed in there, It leads to an empty cavern there's no bugs or anything so you won't be attacked by them whilst there." He grinned.

"Er, thanks. I guess." I laughed, grabbing my bag and running into the tunnel. It was pitch black and I had to use the walls to help me walk.

Once I had finally found some clothes to wear I walked back into the main cave and threw my bag on my bed and sat next to Paul's feet.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"Nothing." Paul grumbled, "For you that is."

"What you mean by that?"

"David won't let you go outside without being turned like us; he says it's not safe."

"But I'll be with you guys, and a whole lot of people would be around so I wouldn't be attacked even if I was alone."

"See David?" Paul said, sitting up.

David groaned, "Fine, don't think this is an easy defeat Alex, Paul's been pestering me about it for the past 45 minutes." I grinned widely and stood up.

"We going then?"

"Suppose so, but you're riding with me."

"Yes sir!" I laughed.

We walked out of the cave and I got on David's bike, wrapping my arms around his waist I caught Paul out of the corner of my eye. He looked like he was in pain just watching me, I was about to ask him what was wrong but we were already off.


	9. Dark Shades of Blue

**Hai guys!  
** Making a comeback! Right so it's been a while and I'm currently going through loads of major emotional crap right now so it's hard to tune my head emotionally into the story. But I've done my best and I hope you guys like it, because I did my best. I know it seems that Alex might be a bit out of character, but don't worry, I'll try and get her stubborn bad-ass self-back into shape. That's if she survives this chapter… muahahaha  
But yeah, let me know what you think! (And yeah I know it's short, but I'll work on that!

**Chapter 9 – Dark shades of blue**

The wind was blowing through my hair, it was an amazing feeling. But I couldn't remove the eerie feeling of being watched. Mostly because I was being watched; by Paul, the hole ride to the boardwalk Pauls eyes never once removed contact with me. I wanted to ride with him, but with David's goofy and mysterious claim over me I was utterly and completely disallowed in doing anything I wished. Once we got to the boardwalk I didn't realise how literal he was, I wasn't even allowed to go for a piss without them hanging about. They wouldn't let me use a normal bathroom I had to use a port-a-potty instead! Bloody ridiculous!  
They were so over-protective it was becoming stupid. I wasn't going to die in the bathroom, what would happen? The toilet suck me into another dimension? Or would I get strangulated by the toilet roll? After sitting down for over an hour on the bike, the fact that I was unable to do anything was grinding on my gears.  
"Paul can we go into the shops? Or on the rides? Or even in a club? Something?" I moaned. I wasn't going to be held captive! Then again, at least I was out of the cave.  
"How does the Carousel sound?" as a sheepish grin appeared on his face.  
"That sounds lovely if the whole crew doesn't tag along"  
"Well it's up to David," he said looking at David. David gave a little nod "Let's go!" Pauls grin grew bigger as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the carousel.

I managed to grab a horse right to the edge of the carousel, wasn't ideal but hey ho. Can't complain, at least I got rid of my watch dogs for a while. I could finally ask Paul what was up too, he'd been so sad lately. Once everyone was set the carousel was on the move and Paul started mucking about on his horse as if he was in an actual race, with his fluffy mane flying about everywhere, you wouldn't think a vampire could look so tame. We laughed and joked about, nearly banging our heads together in the main of it. It was the best fun we'd had in quite a while. The lights on the carousel flashed illuminating colours of reds, oranges, greens, it was like a rainbow. And I was at the end of it!

The fun would've lasted if it wasn't for a fool. In the middle of our fun the Surf Nazis joined the parade…

"We need to go," exclaimed Paul with haste. "Now."  
"I'm not going yet! We've been having fun for the first time in ages. I'm not letting David's stupid claim over me ruin our fun!"  
"This isn't to do with David." He growled, and in a hushed tone, "_Surf Nazis_."  
He got off his horse and stood in front of mine, but unfortunately there were more Surf Nazis than us and some came from behind of us as well as the front, completely blocking us in. I guessed David and the others already knew about the pickle we were in and were probably on their way. But they weren't quick enough. A surf Nazi picked me up off the horse and threw me over the boardwalk edge, into the deep sea of blue. I heard Paul shout but as soon as I hit the crashing waves, I lost consciousness.


End file.
